


Deep

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: 'Cause I'm afraid there's nothing of that nature here, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, if you're looking for story or plot then move along, just two men relaxing after a trying day, nothing overly graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Qrow sometimes teases Clover about the depth of feeling between them. But they both know that being in deep, is where they want to be.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	Deep

A long day on the tundra behind them, Qrow and Clover finally reached their quarters. Days like this—mostly hours of tedium, interspersed with short bouts of intense combat with whatever Grimm they encountered—were the worst, Qrow thought.

Clover pulled off his boots, then slid onto the floor to remove Qrow's too.

"You don't have to do that." Qrow smiled wearily at him. "But thanks."

"Shall we eat in? I'm pretty sure there's something in the fridge we can heat through." Now they were back, the idea of going out again was not at all appealing.

"Mmm, that's a good plan. But I need a shower first." Qrow sniffed an armpit tentatively. "I stink."

"That probably makes two of us. Okay, if you want to whizz in first, I'll look at food."

  


After showering and eating the curry which Clover had heated through, Qrow felt almost human. He pushed his plate across the table, patting his stomach with a satisfied sigh. "That was nice. Even nicer than when we had it yesterday."

"Sometimes things taste better the second time around." Clover winked at Qrow as he stacked the plates.

"That sounds... dirty, somehow. But I can't work out why."

"Don't worry Qrow, I'll explain it to you sometime, sweet innocent that you are."

Qrow stood up to help him. "Not as innocent as I used to be, thanks to you."

Clover put the plates back down again. "Are you complaining?" He took Qrow's hand and held it to his lips, the soft kiss to the palm becoming a slow lick as he slid his tongue between Qrow's fingers.

"How do you manage to do it?" Qrow's voice was breathless. "I think I'm tired, and then... this happens." He stepped towards Clover, pushing against the other man's hip. Clover marvelled, as always, how Qrow could get so hard, so quickly.

"Are you complaining?" Clover repeated, his hand sliding between them. Qrow groaned.

"No... you know I can't resist you."

"I'm banking on it." Clover pulled Qrow close, his lips tracing a line up Qrow's neck, tongue flicking over the skin as he went.

Qrow gave up all attempts to do something with the glass he was holding, putting it back on the table. He slid his hands into the back pockets of Clover's sweatpants, cupping the cheeks of his butt and squeezing as he pulled Clover closer. He heard a sharp intake of breath, and then Clover's hands were running across his chest, chafing the skin and pinching first one nipple, then the other. Qrow's mouth found Clover's in a hot, untidy kiss, their breath mingling as each man sought the warmth of the other.

"Shall we leave the washing up for now?" Qrow knew this would be a test of Clover's urgency, of his desire to continue what they'd started, without interruption. Sometimes, the dishes won.

Not tonight.

"It can wait." Clover's breath was warm against Qrow's shoulder, where he had pulled the t-shirt to one side, allowing him to suck a series of bruises onto Qrow's pale skin. "Come on." He pulled on Qrow's hand and led him to the bedroom.

  


The sheets of the bed were cool as Qrow slid between them. He turned to face Clover, reaching for his waist to draw him close. Clover slid a leg between Qrow's thighs, pressing against him as he pushed Qrow onto his back. The younger man ran a hand across Qrow's abdomen and down to his thigh, before taking his knee and bending the leg, angling it to one side. Clover's fingers traced back up Qrow's thigh before delicately brushing his entrance. He looked into Qrow's face, one questioning eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Qrow's voice was almost a whimper, as Clover reached across and slid the drawer of the nightstand open.

  


Clover's lubed fingers had done their job— initially gentle, a polite request; then more urgent, a heated demand. Qrow had responded, an eager wantonness overtaking him. Now Clover sat with his back against a pillow, Qrow straddled across his lap. As he looked up into Qrow's face, Clover's heart beat painfully in his chest, the surge of absolute affection he had for the other man an almost overwhelming ache. Qrow's half-lidded eyes, his tongue just protruding between his lips... Clover had to steel himself from pulling Qrow onto him. He breathed deeply, savouring the sight of Qrow controlling the moment.

This was what Qrow anticipated most. The faint pressure, the promise of what was to come, the sheer pleasure of yielding, before slowly lowering himself down. A feeling of simultaneously being taken apart, yet made whole. The warmth radiating through him from the focal point where their bodies met. Tectonic plates shifting, sliding, grinding against one another. A tsunami gradually building, a frantic inevitability to be welcomed and embraced.

Qrow resisted the temptation to move faster. His eyes fixed on Clover's face, his flushed skin burning so bright, dazzling Qrow in a way he could never have imagined. He wanted this to last, wanted to draw out the suspense, both of them teetering on the brink, before falling, falling...

"Clover." Qrow's voice was a sigh, a whispered dedication. He felt Clover's hips push up beneath him, sending a frisson along his spine.

Clover pulled him against his chest, the new angle igniting further fire within Qrow. His face was very close to Clover's as he murmured, "Deep, so deep..."

Clover moved his head back, his wide eyes gazing at Qrow, the merest edge of green surrounding the pupils. "I know, gods Qrow, you're... I mean..." Clover's eyes closed as Qrow moved faster.

The completeness of Clover inside him, his own aching length pressed against Clover's stomach, was almost too much to bear. Qrow could feel the heat rising within him, every nerve tingling inside and out, a sensation of being cast adrift on wave after wave of intense desire.

He placed one hand at the side of Clover's face, an anchor of calm in the maelstrom of emotion and ecstasy which was about to engulf them both. Clover held him tightly, his breath hot against Qrow's hair, as they came together.

  


In the aftermath, the sweaty, breathless, euphoric plateau which they shared, Clover managed to complete his sentence.

"You're... deep in me, Qrow. Even when... we're like this, and you're surrounding me... _you're_ inside _me_ , deep inside. I want to hold you there, always. My precious birdy." Clover cupped Qrow's face in his hands, pressing small kisses across his eyes, his cheeks, his mouth.

Qrow wriggled his hips down into Clover's lap. "Deeper than deep."

"Oh gods, can't I have my tender moment?" Clover pulled him even closer, Qrow gasping in response. "Serves you right, you—"

"Uh, precious birdy, wasn't it?" Qrow kissed Clover's forehead. "Sorry about your tender moment. But you know me."

"I do, you reprobate. And I love you all the same. Lucky you... no-one else would have you."

"Oh, is that so?" Qrow groaned as he eased himself away from Clover. "Gods, what a mess... well, lucky you too, because I let you do this to me. The fact that I happen to like it, is neither here nor there." He grabbed a handful of tissues and cleaned up the sticky puddle now cooling between them.

As soon as Qrow had finished, Clover rolled him onto his side and slid one arm underneath to hold him close. He grabbed at the edge of the sheet, pulling it up to cover their bodies as they cooled. One finger traced around the edge of Qrow's mouth. "I didn't mean that, you know. If you wanted, you could have anyone, you're so—"

Qrow stopped him with a kiss. "Just so happens, I don't want _anyone_. I've got who I want, right here." He paused, brushing damp hair away from Clover's forehead. "And you should ignore the crap I say, 'cause the truth is, I love you. Couldn't imagine being with anyone else."

"Don't bother trying, then. Stay here, with me."

"I intend to." Qrow wriggled round to face away from Clover, his curved back fitting comfortably against the younger man. He took Clover's hand between his own. "I know when I've got a good thing."

"I'm happy to be your good thing, Qrow. I love you." Clover kissed Qrow's shoulder, the marks he'd made there earlier already beginning to fade.

"Mmm, me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.
> 
> Many thanks to [Sorkari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorkari) for running his eyes over this one for me.


End file.
